dias sin fin
by anju kashin00
Summary: paseando por el bosque, la luna en el cielo adornaba el camino a una pareja de jovenes monarcas,de pronto se escucho unos lloriqueos cerca de una cueva oscura y tenebrosa...ya sabes tienes que entrar y comentar sip? no cuesta nada xD
1. Trésors

Ola espero que les guste :D, no sabia que titulo poner

Mmmmm disfrútenlo y si kieren k siga un review sip?

Porfas

* * *

><p><strong>Días sin fin<strong>

**_Chapter 1_**

**_tesoros_**

En un lejano reino... en el país donde hablan el "idioma del amour"(Eso dicen XP) o sea Francia... Una hermosa Reina caminando tomada de la mano de su esposo, por el bosque, veía la luna y las estrellas asomada por el cielo dándole un maravilloso ambiente romántico.

_¿Que hermoso noche no crees?... _ habló para luego detenerse por un momento soltó la mano de la joven, la miró a los ojos, dio unos pasos hacia ella, la cual lo miraba confundida, rodeó delicadamente la cintura de la joven, se acercó a su rostro, le susurro al oído

_Sobretodo que tas a mi lado **mon chèri**(mi vida)_la acercó a un más a su cuerpo, produciendo que la chica temblara y agitara su respiración, rió un poco, y sin más esperar la beso en los labios. Luego se separaron, ya que sus pulmones se habían vaciado de aire

_ Siempre tan dulce, **mon amour** (mi amor)_decía ella desviando la mirada, y hablando entrecortadamente.

_Siempre sonrojándote, eso es lo..**J'adore de TI**( me encanta de ti)_acercándose al oído de su Reina, una vez más la besó, pero no necesariamente en sus labios.

ante tal contacto la Reina suspiró_ Adoro que me hables así, pero ya basta déjame respirar un momento_ empujándolo suavemente

_claro mi amor, cuando deje de amarte – soltó unas leves risas, Sonrió pícaramente, se separó, tomando nuevamente su mano. _Ella amaba mucho a su reina, parecían eternos enamorados siempre amoroso, atento, dulce con ella, aunque fue difícil, al principio... no aceptaban su amor x no ser una plebeya y x no ser de nacionalidad francesa._

_ ¿Que sucede? ¿Tienes frio?_ le pregunta serio, como la vio tiritar, a veces se preocupaba demasiado...o...Exageraba al cuidarla...

_Pues si amaba con todo su corazón a esa mujer con unos tirabuzones castaños que le llegaban hasta las caderas, ojos cafés, unos centímetros mas baja que el, esbelta, piel blanca, jamás se cansaba de deleitarse con su belleza y sobretodo de amarla._

_¡Aiko¡_gritó (así se llama la reina) ya que salió corriendo hacia una cueva muy oscura y un poco aterradora.

La ojicafe buscaba de un lado a otro algo, había escuchado unos lloriqueos y automáticamente salió en busca de ese sonido, entrando a la cueva tenebrosa

_ ¡Aiko¡ _ escuchó una vez más que la llamaban.

_ ¡Benjamín! ...aquí...mira_ arrodillándose y viendo con ternura a unas pequeñas criaturas indefensas cubiertas x unas mantas, cogiendo a uno de ellos.

_ Acaso no son para comérselos_ decía ésta, con tanto amor , al parecer se había en cariñado con estos al instante.

_ Trillizos..._ este solo susurró -_ quien habrá sido esa persona cruel y sin corazón k los dejo aquí en la noche fría y oscura_-Pensaba el rey algo indignado

Los reyes ya tenían un hijo, al ver tal situación, se llevó la mano a la barbilla, y empezó a frotárselo de forma pensativa, vio a su reina abrazar y besar amorosamente a los niños... Así que tomó la decisión de...

_ Adoptarlos_ con un tono alegre, y brindadole una sonrisa.

_ ¡En serio, mi amor! _ brincando de felicidad... y con el niño en brazos XD (pobrecito ojala no lo haya mareado)

_Todo para mi princesa_ decía el rey

_Mandaron ver un carruaje y fueron al palacio junto con sus..._

_3 ahora hermosos hijos 3_

**_Luego de unos hermosos años para la reina..._**

Buscando en el inmenso palacio, viendo hasta el más mínimo lugar, de pronto, escuche unas risitas muy cerca en donde yo andaba

_ ¡Salgan¡... los encontrare ya lo verán_decía acercándome un poco, mas risitas oía.

_Me pregunto en donde estarán... _ acercándome aun más en aquel lugar donde provenía esos ruiditos y así brincando_ MUAJAJAJA ¡LOS ENCONTREEE!

Saliendo ellos despavoridos, me encantaba hacer eso, atrapándolos en mis brazos y dándole besos.

_ ¡No, ya no mama! _ soltando fuertes carcajadas, ese era mi muchacho de cabello rojizo, con unos ojos hermosos color carmesí, de tez medio pálida, su nombre pues mi** BEAU** (hermoso) hijo brick.

_ ¡Mamiiii! _decía entre rizas mi pequeño hijo menor rubio, de ojos azules, mi **Opéran**t (angelito) adorado

_ ¡Maaaaa! ... ¡sueltaaa! _ el que no paraba de reir, pues era butch ,,, mi ... mii .. Angelito... Más **Aux** (travieso) de los tres.

_ No creen que estén grandecitos para jugar a las escondidas _ pues ese era mi hijo verdadero, sangre de mi sangre, Bartolomé de ojos violetas o medio moraditos, piel bronceada, era la viva copia de su padre... con 6 años de edad.

_ ¡No!... nunca se es grande para divertirse...- dije mientras me reía y jugaba.

_Papa te ha estado buscando_dijo todo serio

_ ¿En serio?, **Fils Mio** (hijo mío) pues dile en donde estoy ¿si cariño?_

_Si aiko u.u_ suspira y se va...

A_veces pienso que mi hijo cambió en estos años, pero prefiero solo pensarlo que creerlo._

_ Prométanme que nunca. Se irán de mi lado_ les dije abrazándolos mas fuerte... como podía... hacer eso... prometer algo que era inevitable, ellos algún día tendrían que dejar el nido ¿no creen?_

_ ¡Nooo, mami, nosotros te keremos mucho! _ lo decían tan sinceros, eso me tranquilizo mucho, recibiendo un beso en mis mejillas de mis hermosos bebes de apenas 4 años, mis mas apreciados tesoros.

^u^

* * *

><p>y... K tal?<p>

les parece interesante... diganme para continuarlo.. :D


	2. Le Royaume des Ténèbres

_Bueno hoooooooolaaa :D …espero k les guste, como lo prometí _

…_.Ya que no se francés y ni sus costumbres, trataré de escribir lo mejor posible. __El titulo, no sabia cual poner XP_

Días sin fin

Chapter 2

_**Reino oscuro, pero confortante**_

Aiko, veía que Benjamín se acercaba poco a poco en donde se hallaban junto con sus pequeños, los abrazó más fuerte que antes

_ Vayan a sus dormitorios, queridos _murmuró tiernamente, dándoles una cálida sonrisa a la vez que se levantaba.

_Si Puis (mami) _ dijeron mientras corrían lejos de ella, dándose, golpes, empujones, gritos, excepto uno. La joven dejó de ver a los otros niños, agachó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos celestes, llenos de lágrimas por salir.

_ ¿Que sucede Boomer?_ dijo preocupada, al verlo ahí sin moverse y apunto de sollozar.

Tardo unos minutos en responder, el chico trataba de contener las lagrimas, pero estas no lo obedecieron y salieron una tras otra sin detenerse, inmediatamente se las secó con la manga de su camisa, viendo que no funcionaba, tapó sus ojos con sus manos y habló entrecortamente _t-te iras ver-verdad, como si-siempre_

La Soberana, sentía una gran culpa al dejarlos en este formidable palacio, pero que más le tocaba, reinar junto con su esposo, era sin duda una tarea que no podían esquivar así por así, sino ¿quienes dirigirían al Reino con amor, bondad, rudeza y lealtad?

En cada viaje que realizaban compraban los más caros y hermosos juguetes, que no cualquier niño podría tener, sabían que esos regalos no llenarían el corazón de cada uno, pero era una forma de agradecerles el tiempo que ellos esperaban por su retorno.

Suspiró después de haber ordenado sus sentimientos y así poderle contestar de manera tranquila, verlo así le partía el corazón, no quería dejar un recuerdo triste antes de partir. Se arrodilló para alcanzar su rostro y limpiarle las lágrimas que seguían cayendo.

_ Si, pero regresaré lo más pronto posible… la próxima vez te llevaré a ti y a tus hermanos ¿si? _mintiéndole para volver a ver esa sonrisa y alegría que emanaba sin darse cuenta el joven rubio_ por favor quita esa cara, no me gusta verte así_ suplicó, al mismo tiempo que tocaba con su dedo índice, la nariz de él, para luego sonreír.

El chico rió ante tal acto_ Bueno, ¿me lo prometes?_ alzó su pequeño dedito meñique, la mamá lo miro algo confundida sin embargo comprendió y alzó también el suyo, susurrándole "prometido". El chico sonrió a más no poder, limpio su rostro y le dio un beso en la cálida mejilla de su madre y se alejó muy contento.

Sintió un leve peso en su hombro, giró su rostro y se encontró con su amado_ hola mon amour, ¿ya es hora?_ él solo asintió.

…

_ ¡Nana ¡- gritaron al unísono el ojirojo y el ojiazul.

_ ¡Katrina!_ gritó el ojiverde

Y así los chicos anunciaban su llegada a Katrina, una joven de aproximadamente 25 años de edad, ni más ni menos, una hermosa mujer, esbelta, cabellos largos y negros con unos lindos tirabuzones, ojos de color anaranjados, piel pálida, labios carmesí, esta se encontraba preparando la cama de los jóvenes príncipes

**_** Enfants (niños), ¿que les he dicho, ah? _habló con tono indiferente, aquellos gritos no le tomaron por sorpresa.

_ ¿no comer dulces antes de dormir?- decía Boomer inocentemente

_Si te hace tener pesadillas_ decía Butch

_ Claro que no, par de bobos, a Katrina le molesta que vengamos corriendo y gritando a la vez, es una falta de educación, ¿verdad es eso?_ al terminar de hablar Katrina se le acercó y le regaló un beso en la mejilla, era como un premio x responder bien. XD

_ Sabelotodo. Come libros….que se cree, ¿él muy sabiondo?…_ murmuraba el pelinegro enojado, es que le entraban los celos con su nana, la quería solo para él.

**_ Aux** (travieso), porque esa cara, también te doy uno_ al ver así refunfuñando a Butch, también se lo dio. Éste se quedó aturdido, formando corazones en sus ojos.

_ Nana, y para mi…_estaba a punto de sollozar el niño con pequeñas pequitas en la cara.

_ Para ti no hay nada_ dijo Brick con tosquedad.

_ Brick… no seas malo con tu hermanito_ lo cargó y le dio un beso también_ **ange d'or** (ángel dorado) no llores, los niños hermosos como tu no deben sufrir, deben ser felices, además tu lo tienes todo….._ no pudo continuar ya que la interrumpieron.

_HEY…Katrina_ protestando los chicos que se encontraban con los pies en el suelo, pero vieron que su sonrisa se había desvanecido, decidieron mejor callarse.

_En cambio yo perdí a mi hija, le estado buscando mucho tiempo…._ la morena quería llorar pero no podía.

_No llores ¿si?_ le abraza con mucha ternura.

_Nana, lo lamentamos por hacértelo recordar_ decía Brick

_Si, ¿nos perdonas? _ decía butch, ambos la abrazan muchachos la abrazan.

_ ¿Porque los perdonaría?_ decía seria

_ ¿Eh?_ todos la miraron atónitos, apunto de llorar.

Al verlos, rió levente y dijo_ no los perdono, porque no tengo nada que perdonarlos, ese recuerdo vino y ya, no se preocupen ¿si? , además algún día saldré a busc… _

_ ¿Y dejarnos?_ refutando al mismo tiempo.

_si lo ponen así, me hacen ver como la mala de la historia_ decía con burlonamente.

_ Entonces no nos dejes…_

_Si nunca te vallas…_

_Quédate por siempre a nuestro lado _

_... ¿**siempre?…_**susurró, pensando en esa palabra que le traían muchos recuerdos tristes y a la vez felices.

Los Acostó a cada uno en la cama, los tapó con la sábana de distintos colores que los caracterizaba, luego les iba contar un cuento, pero estos no querían eso, deseaban que les contase una vez más como era su hija, los recuerdos felices que tenia de ella, esa era la historia que mas les encantaba a los chicos escuchar…. Y así cerraban poco a poco sus ojos quedando en un profundo sueño. La nana miró por la ventana la luna había salido, un viento fuerte hacía que los arboles se movieran con brusquedad.

_Un reino oscuro y terrorífico por las noches, pero por las mañanas un reino reconfortantes, con un cielo nublado,_ aire fresco, y por sus caminos, gente alegres y amables _ pensó Katrina.

_Pasado el tiempo …_

___Bueno, este lugar parece cumplir nuestras expectativas_ comentó una muchacha con un peinado alto, ocultando así su cabello largo de color naranja.

_ ¡Que frio Hace!, quisiera ser como tu en estos momentos_ murmuró una joven de cabello rubio cogido en dos coletas. Frotando sus brazos para así buscar calor.

_Querrás decir a las tuyas por mi nos hubiéramos quedado en la ciudad anterior, cálida de día y fresca x las noches_ protestó una chica de pelo negro alborotado.

_Por favor, chicas, háganlo, por favor mi…. _ suplicó la pelinaranja

_ Y…. ¿Ya sabes donde nos quedaremos ah?_ preguntó calmadamente la pelinegra.

*las tres chicas se pegaron la cabeza con el techo del carruaje, iba demasiado rápido, no tenían apuro, pero ese jinete ya estaba cansado del largo viaje, ya se le habían dormido las piernas por el viento helado que azotaba*

_ ¡AY! …. ¿cuando llegaremos?... Ya no soporto estar sentada…creo que se me congelo el ya saben_ se quejó la dueña de los ojos color cielo.

_ ..…. bueno…. _ murmuró aquella joven de ojos color rosa.

_ ¡¿Como que bueno?_ refutó la chica ojiverde

El silencio inundó el carruaje, solo se escuchaba el respirar de las 3 tres, el viento fuerte que se hallaba afuera, y las pequeños relinches de los caballos, dos de ellas miraban impacientemente a una, que miraba la ventana como si en ella encontrara una respuesta a sus preguntas. Pero pronto esa pausa acabaría.

_¡MOMOKO¡_ gritó la pelo color noche.

_ ¡AHHHH! , ¡porque gritas!_ gritó la de cabellos dorados.

_….…que pasa Kaoru_ dice tranquilamente sin deviar su vista de la ventana.

_No me asustes así, por favor_ respirando lo más lento posible debido al susto.

_Lo siento Miyako pero es que Momo, no me responde y eso me enoja… ¿Y bien? _

_ ¿Momo? _

Y así estallando de ira dijo _ Esta bien les diré, no se en donde nos quedaremos ¿si?.. …..si quieres eliges un lugar y te lo conseguiré_ sus ojos rosados llegaban a dar miedo. Las chicas al escuchar el grito dieron un pequeño saltó.

Tragó saliva y valientemente decidió hablar Kaoru_ ok pero no te enojes_ desvió su vista hacia la ventana, lo primero que vio fue un castillo muy hermoso y grande, se le ocurrió algo_ ¿cualquier lugar en que yo quiera eh?_

_ Acaso no me oíste _ contestó en forma indiferente.

_ Ok lo prometiste, quiero…..Hospedarme en ese lugar_ señalando con su dedo índice, las chicas vieron el lugar, Miyako abrió a mas no poder sus ojos, Wow si que pedía bastante.

_Sabes eres una avariciosa y ambiciosa chica…- dándole una sonrisa maquiavélica_ pero así me caes bien_ Miyako y Kaoru sintieron escalofríos, si que daba miedo Momoko

_ De-deja de ha-hacer eso, Momoko- dijo con una temblorosa voz.

_ ¿Hacer que?_ dejó su sonrisa malvada por una tranquilizante.

_nada Momo, nada _ Miyako se empezó a reír, dejando a la chica pelinaranja confundida.

_Momo da miedo a veces, primero nos da una sonrisa terrorífica, luego una normal, tierna y linda, será que no se da cuenta de eso o nos quiere matar del susto_ – pensaba Kaoru

-…-….

Bueno y k tal: D les gusto óò ¿?

Como ven ya aparecieron las chicas, solo falta k conozcan a los chicos.


	3. Château

_Comencemos, mmm, al avanzar la historia sabrán lo que son las chicas, o mejor dicho lo que una de ellas es, ojala les guste ^-^, xk después me deprimo si no les gusta :-( y entro en depresión total…. Jajajaja no ni tanto solo me pongo triste nah mas XD_

_Arigato por leeeerrr mi fic :´) jejeje _

_**Aclaro:**_

_Momoko –aparenta entre 18 y 19 ya verán xk lo digo_

_Miyako -16 va cumplir 17_

_Kaoru 17_

…

_**Días sin fin**_

_**Chapter 3**_

**Château**

Poco a poco se podía divisar a través de la ventana un encantador palacio, pero no se lo podía apreciar muy bien, ya que el sol que era ocultado por unas nubes hace unas horas, había bajado para así dejar paso a la brillante y preciosa luna junto con un cielo lleno de estrellas, dándole al castillo sombras y pequeñas partes iluminadas.

Al estar a unos metros de llegar a la casona, observaron unas exorbitantes puertas, de un llamativo color dorado con pequeños toques violetas, que a su vez unos guardias, quietos como estatuas pero al mismo tiempo atentos, la protegían de cualquier maleante que se le cruzara por la cabeza querer entrar sin ser visto, estos al percatarse del pequeño medio de transporte dejaron su inmovilidad y se acercaron con rapidez.

El jinete al verlos, cogió las riendas con fuerza y detuvo los caballos, el hombre los veía con un cierto temor, aquellos guardias intimidaban, al ser de un aspecto de tipos malos y tamaño de casi más de un metro setenta.

**_¿****Ceux qui sont? sortent** _ decía uno con un tono severo.

_Bueno chicas, vuelvo en un momento**_ **musitó para así pararse y abrir con un toque sutil las puertas del carruaje. Estas la siguieron con la mirada, empezando a moverse de sus asientos para ver y tratar de escuchar lo que su amiga pelinaranja haría, pero esta antes de bajar las miró dándoles a entender que ni se atrevieran a curiosear, ellas solo agacharon las miradas, la joven la tomó como una respuesta, así bajó y cerró las puertas sin hacer mucho ruido.

Viendo que ya se había ido, el ambiente se volvió incómodo, la muchacha rubia movía su pie impacientemente, mientras la pelinegra empezaba a idear planes de lo que harían en el palacio. Luego de unos minutos, ya tenía sus ideas ordenadas solo hacia falta compartirlas con sus amigas y preguntarles que opinaban. Pero tan emocionada estaba, que no podía esperar a que llegara la pelinaranja, entonces le diría primero a su rubia compañera.

_Y entonces… ¿que haremos ahora?_ viendo que la joven no respondía prosiguió_ tengo unas cuantas ideas que pienso que les encantará… que tal si nos hacemos pasar por la realeza, o…._ no terminó de hablar ya que fue interrumpida.

_Nada de eso, ya tuvimos suficiente con lo de hace unos meses, tuvimos que huir de ahí con a toda prisa, al haber descubierto nuestro pequeño secreto. _ Le dijo con un tono molesto, pero luego se calmo_ fue muy duro para Momo, debemos apoyarla en todo lo que podamos._ normalmente la chica no se molestaba fácilmente, pero ya estaba cansada de peregrinar a diferentes países, ciudades, pueblos, no duraban ni tres meses, ya debería estar acostumbrada, pero su cuerpo no soportaba los diferentes cambios de clima, pasando en cama una semana, estos múltiples viajes lo habían hecho mas de 50 veces en dos años.

_Y entonces…. ¿que haremos?, seguro tienes un montón de ideas, ¿no es así?_ decía algo molesta por haberle alzado la voz

_Bueno… yo…emm…_ se había quejado por la actitud de su amiga, sin embargo no tenia ni idea que iban hacer.

_ ¡Lo vez…! _de nuevo fue interrumpida por una chica que asomaba la cabeza por las puertas del carruaje.

_ Porque discuten, ¿que sucede?_

_Porque Miyako quiere ganarse el pan, ¡trabajando ¡y no escoger una de tantas ideas grandiosas que tengo. – habló ya enojada.

Momoko vio a su amiga- que la quería como si fuera su pequeña hermanita- encontrándose con unos ojos celestes tristones, la cual la pelirubia bajó la mirada, luego miró a su amiga de cabello azabache _pues eso me parece…._

_ ¿Incorrecto, una bobada, una idea alocada, horrible? _alzando sus manos demostrando su total desacuerdo, y cruzándose de brazos.

_ ¡GENIAL!_

_ ¡¿En serio?_ Miyako, alzó de golpe su vista, y Kaoru, bajó sus brazos, y así hablando las dos al mismo tiempo, Momoko solo asintió soltando una leve risa.

_ ¡SI! …. ¡Que bien!... ¡que bien!_ en el asiento mismo, la ojicelestes se puso a bailar y a cantar -Moviendo las caderas, moviendo las caderas, a la derecha… a la izquierda….- (n/a: Ni se que canción es, pero mi amiga siempre la canta cuando le da locura o cundo me gana en algo XD)

_ ¡Ya deja de bailar Miyako! – ésta se detuvo por el grito de la enojada ojiverde para después dirigirse a la pelinaranja_ Momoko, ¿que pasó? ¿Porque?_ rogándole que le diese una explicación ante tal contestación que dio hace unos momentos.

_Bueno, ya estoy cansada de vivir con lujos, toda una vida, por favor se razonable, una vez en años, quiero hacer algo correcto_ esa respuesta se volvió una orden, la cual la chica no dijo nada solo se guardó la furia que tenia adentro de su ser, que pronto saldría a la luz_ bueno, vamos, bajen._

_ ¡Oye! Cambiando de tema ¿Cómo te comunicaste, si no sabes francés?_ preguntó la ojiceleste

_ ¿Quien dice que hablé?_ dijo con un tono bulón.

_ ¡Nos prometiste que no lo volverías a hacer! _ refutó la cabello azabache.

_ ¡Que querían que haga! No domino el idioma…aun _objetó la ojirosa.

_No nos digas que los dejaste inconscientes en una esquina y…_dejó la frase al viento.

La ojirosa miró por otro lado pensativa, para luego responder_ ¿y si digo que si?_ las jóvenes la miraron con indignación.

_ nunca cambias….… y ¿ahora?_ dijo la ojiverde ya impaciente.

_No se preocupen, yo lo solucionaré, como siempre lo hago._ esbozó una sonrisa para infundirles confianza.

Las chicas solo suspiraron, las ideas de Momo, siempre eran alocadas, metiéndolas en problemas, era un milagro si salían ilesas, pero por ahora solo podían hacer una cosa…. _CONFIAR en ella._

-.- -.- -.-U

Tock, tock, tock…._ una de ellas tocó con delicadeza, a través de la puerta se oyó una voz femenina **_Je vais déjà un moment_** luego de algunos segundos, se abrió la puerta y aquella persona se encontró con tres jóvenes encapuchadas.

La ojigris las miraba de arriba para abajo, viendo cada detalle que poseían, comenzando por sus rostros, no las veía muy bien por lo que estaban cubiertas por las capuchas negras, solo veía unos 6 pares de ojos con distintos colores, llevaban vestidos de excelente calidad, a sus costados tenían consigo unas pequeñas maletas.

**_ ¿Qui veulent?_ **dijo con un tono grosero. A la pelinaranja para nada le gustó su actitud, así que continuó callada, a ver que haría tal muchacha engreída.

En cambio la sirvienta que estaba ahí parada, se preguntaba que había pasado con los 3 tigres que vigilaban las puertas del palacio, acaso ¿los príncipes estaría jugando con ellos?

-.-U-.- -.-

Viendo que las muchachas no respondían habló nuevamente la joven pelicastaña_ ¿**Et bien?_ **pero esta vezalzó aun más su voz, ya estaba cansada de estar parada ahí en la puerta, el frio que entraba le hacia perder la paciencia…

_ ¡**Bon car il ne me disent rien! **_ Esto último lo gritó enfadada, ya cerrando la puerta, la chica que se encontraba en el medio de las jovenes, dio un paso rápido poniendo su pie en una esquina de la puerta.

_ ¡Que grosera que eres! _ Ésta lo dijo con un tono totalmente serio. La capucha que ocultaba su rostro, se la sacó, luego la miró a los ojos, la chica quien quería cerrar la puerta se quedó paralizada al ver aquellos **ojos sangre**, había dejado de respirar, esos ojos parecían que se comían poco a poco su alma.

_ ¡BASTA! ¡Déjala, ya!_ la chica azabache gritó- quitándose así la capucha-para que su querida "hermana", la escuchará, pero no hizo caso omiso.

_ ¡Momo! _la rubia le suplicó que a su vez cogía su brazo tratando de jalarla, estaba a apunto de llorar_ por favor ¡detente!_ si seguía así tendría la certeza que la mataría.

Realmente Momoko odiaba a gente como ella, gente engreída y perversa le habían separado de su hogar y matado a gran parte de su familia, y la única solución que encontraba era eliminarlos de la faz de la Tierra.

Después de unos segundos muy largos, la joven reaccionó y se encontró con unos ojos asustados y otros sollozando, después vio que unas de sus manos se había incrustado en un delicado y delgado cuello, rápidamente abrió sus manos permitiéndole respirar a su victima.

_…..lo siento… no…no quise hacerlo…. no… me controlé, lo lamento_ recordando hace unos momentos las súplicas de su hermana, la cual la abrazó para consolarla, acariciando su cabeza cubierta por la capucha, para luego quitársela y verla a los ojos. _ no llores ¿si?_

_nee-chan…._Miyako sollozaba en silencio entre los brazos de Momoko cuando oyó otra voz desconocida, alzó su mirada.

_ ¿Qui se passe ici? _ preguntó una joven de cabellos largos y negros, acercándose a Leila que se hallaba en el suelo tratando de calmar su respiración, se agachó para ver como estaba la muchacha, luego dirigió su vista hacia la puerta_ ¿Ceux qui sont vous?_ ésta habló de un modo mas amigable, comparado con la otra.

_Disculpa, no te entendemos_ esta vez habló Kaoru.

_….. Ya veo hablan mi idioma nativo_ ésta ayudaba a incorporase a Leila, y luego las miró, la chica de pelo naranja se le hacia extrañamente conocida-_ Buenas noches, me llamo Katrina, ¿que se les ofrece?_

_ ¡Así esta mejor no entendíamos ni papa!_ dijo Kaoru más alegre, por fin alguien que hablaba su idioma.

_Kaoru, silencio_ la retó la pelinaranja, debía mostrar respeto ante sus mayores.

La pelinegra de ojos naranjas rió ante tal escena, veía que esa pequeña era la líder del grupo, lo notó porque le obedecían sin refunfuñar. _no te preocupes linda_ la ojinaranja se acercó al oído de Leila y empezó a mover sus labios carmesí, al parecer algo le había susurrado.

Momoko fue la única que oyó lo que dijo_ "ve a descansar, yo me encargo de esto"_ la muchacha solo asintió y se fue algo mareada. Las chicas la seguían con la mirada menos una.

La líder tosió para llamar la atención de la que al parecer era dueña de la casa, no estaba segura, ya que llevaba un trapo roñoso en la mano , sin embargo llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido con ampona de igual color de sus cabellos y un corset que acentuaba su cintura, era raro … ¿la dueña o la sirvienta? ¿Quién era? _ Bueno venimos porque, deseamos quedarnos aquí por un tiempo, claro si tienen habitaciones para nosotras….._

_No nos molesta compartir, y sobre la paga…._ dijo la rubia que en ese momento se había separado de su "nee-chan"

_Podemos trabajar a cambio del hospedaje._ terminó de completar la oración la chica de orbes color jade.

La joven las examinaba, luego se rió al ver como completaban la frase de la otra _ Claro que lo hay, pasen, allá afuera hace mucho frio han de estar congeladas.

_ ¡Gracias!….la verdad si_ dijo la rubia.

-.- -.-U -.-

Mientras que un chico que se encontraba cerca, escondido detrás de unas cortinas que tapaban el salón principal, había visto todo, las escenas que vio, fueron muy raras para el:

La chica viendo fijamente a la sirvienta, la cual dejó de respirar en ese lapsus de tiempo, cuando la dejó de mirar y se giró para abrazar a su… ¿hermana? Que se encontraba… ¿llorando?, dudaba ya que se encontraba a una distancia para solo ver y no oír, además esas muchachas eran casi de igual apariencia…._ ¿ serán hermanas_? Pensaba el chico.

La que mas captó su atención era esa joven de cabellos naranja, cogido en forma de bola, esbelta un poco desnutrida, a de ser por el corset que la tenia así, unos centímetros mas alta que Katrina, su vestido rojo con detalles negros y unas que otras piedrecillas, el escote mostraba sus hermosos hombros y su rostro pálido hacia que resaltara sus labios carmesí.

La chica que rondaba en esos momentos por su cabeza, alzó su mirada hacia donde el se encontraba, ésta le sonrió, una corriente pasó por su espalda, _¿realmente lo estaba viendo?, _Como podría ser posible si estaba escondido, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro para olvidar esa absurda pregunta. Volvió a verla pero esta ya no lo miraba, esa mujer parecía perfecta de cierta forma.

Un sirviente pasó corriendo a su lado haciendo que su escondite ya no fuera tan secreto, ya que abrió las cortinas para hacerlas a un lado, luego se cerraron automáticamente, haciendo que el muchacho se quedara quieto.

_¿Lo habrán visto?,_ se preguntaba una y otra vez, luego reaccionó y abrió una vez más un pequeño hueco para verificar, luego vio que la chica pelinaranja se encontraba en el piso siendo sostenida por sus dos hermanas mientras que Katrina tocaba su frente, y sin dudar fue a ver que sucedía.

_(Saben quien era el chico ¿?)_

_Bueno lo de los chicos, todo a su tiempo jejejeje, ya las conocerán despuesito XD_

_^U^_

_Ojala les guste el siguiente capi, pero si dan cuenta las pequeñas pistas que les doy o les di sobre Momoko y Katrina ¿?_

_No se pero siento que a esta historia le estoy dando mas de misterio que la otra o no? No se x eso pregunto Jajaja :D_

_Por cierto _**château significa palacio**


	4. desiderio di dolci

Ola pa kienes leen este fic ^^

Ojala les guste este capi

…..

Ajam **Sissie131** si, tus respuestas correctas jejejeje

**blossXbrick **jajajaja concuerdo contigo jajajaja

….

Disfrútenlo que lo he hecho con todo esfuerzo y concentración XD

* * *

><p><em><strong>Días sin fin<strong>_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**desiderio di dolci**_

_ ¿Estas bien?_ alguien le decía dulcemente… La chica abrió con pesadez sus ojos, se sentía cansada mentalmente, esta solo asintió.

_ ¿Entonces que pasó?_ preguntó acercándose a la cama donde se encontraba descansando, mientras que la joven empezó a moverse para dejar de estar acostada.

_ ¿Desde hace cuanto no has saciado tu sed, ah?_ con su mano tomó su mentón y la alzó para poderle ver los ojos

_ ¿Qué?_ sorprendiéndola al saber su secretito, abrió los ojos a más no poder, ¡oh, no! ¿Como lo puede saber aquella mujer de cuerpo aparentemente frágil?, dejando su asombro atrás, comenzó a idear planes, que haría con ella y en donde alojarse nuevamente.

_Responde_ ahora su tono dulce cambio a una seria, llamando aun más la atención de la joven que estaba hundida en sus pensamientos.

Desvió su mirada hacia el mueble en donde la ojinaranja estaba sentada hace unos momentos, no quería responder, _aun no_**- **_**tal vez un cuchillo que traspasara su garganta lo resolvería todo, una soga, pasaría como un suicidio….o quizás….. Una mordidita y se le olvida de ellas, algo menos violento y sangriento-pensó **_teniendo un poco de piedad en ella_**,**_ que la veía de reojo, se veía que era persona buena, volviéndole a sonreír….…_quien era ella para acabar con su vida así por así, no quería volver a ser una mas de los __**despreciable monstruos**_ _ No lo se, creo que cuatro o cinco meses, no se, trató de no hacerlo, no quiero, no me gus…_ fue interrumpida toscamente.

_Sin embargo sabes que es casi imposible vivir sin beber sangre, ¿acaso te quieres suicidar?….._ dijo de manera amenazadora a la vez que entrecerraba los ojos. La pelinaranja la miró admirada al ver su cambio de humor, _**¿acaso era bipolar?, ¿suicidio, que cree que están fácil hacerlo? ¿Cuantas veces lo intenté sin lograrlo?**__-__**pensó la joven**__….. _

Olfateando el ambiente, el olor que desprendía ella raramente se le hacia familiar, un montón de escenas e imágenes vino a su cabeza, recordando sucesos que hace mucho tiempo vivió y…._**olvido.**_

Y exclamó molesta por hacerle recordar, la mayoría de escenas eran _tristes y aterradoras_ para cualquier niño de apenas 2 años, por algo los escondió en lo mas profundo de su memoria _ Lo siento pero no tuve una madre que estuviera ahí…_ le acusó ya hastiada de sus preguntas_ que me lo dijera y me ayudará, además quien quiere vivir una vida sola….sin saber con quien andar, en quien confiar, en donde ir, en donde llamar hogar….._ agachó la cabeza, alzando sus manos para cubrir sus ojos que estaban apunto de llorar de la rabia y de pura melancolía al rememorar la imagen de su querido progenitor.

_ ¿Qu-que pa-pasó con Yei? _ había empezado a tartamudear con cierta inquietud en su voz. La poca información que le dijo, le dio a entender que su esposo estaba...…._no quería ni pensarlo, o mas bien admitirlo._ Pero la muchacha no hablaba haciendo que ella se impacientará en saber lo que había sucedido, puso sus manos en los hombros de la pelinaranja agitándola un poco_ ¡dime! ¡Que pasó! _

Alzó la mirada lentamente _...….Pues muchas cosas pasaron en tu ausencia_ las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar.

Esta noticia impresionó mucho a Katrina dándole un flechazo en ese lugar donde se encontraba su inerte corazón. Las lágrimas que rozaban las mejillas de Momoko cayeron en la brazo de Katrina.

_ ¿Como...Como….Puedes llorar? Si los….._le decía olvidando completamente la noticia que hace unos momentos la había entristecido.

_No lo se, no me preguntes ni yo misma se lo que soy_ gritó algo enojada pero luego se acercó y le dio un abrazo a la pelinegra.

_Pero _aunque me enoja decirte_, es que te extrañe mucho, mamá_ dijo después de haber _desahogado_ parte de sus penas, había deseado con todo su ser ver a su madre, un encuentro de _cuento de hadas_, no una simpleza de pelea.

**[….]**

Luego del abrazo, Katrina, le pidió que se quedara recostada ahí que ya venia con algo de comer para ella. Esta la siguió con la mirada hasta cuando cerró la puerta.

Para distraerse un poco, empezó a observar cada detalle de la cama, decorado minuciosamente, de un color beige, un toldo o mosquitero- lujoso y fino-_** ¿acaso eran atacados en la noche por esos bichos chupasangre?- rió ante tal pensamiento, ya que se podía decir que ella pertenecía a esos bichos chupasangre o algo así…..…**_

Luego su mirada rodó por la habitación- que se encontraba llena de velas para iluminarla- las paredes pintadas de lila, el techo blanco hueso, una puerta rojiza, un armario considerablemente pequeño, se detuvo cuando vio un espejo de hoja triple que combinaba satisfactoriamente con la cama, al igual que el taburete del mismo color.

Se levantó para ver más de cerca ese objeto que llamaba su atención, tenía una gran cantidad de piedrecillas de gran valor, "_que hermoso"__ pensó la chica maravillada por la vista. Con su dedo empezó a recorrer tocando cada una de las piedritas, hincándole, sin embargo no le importó- si se lastimaba sanaría rápido, en uno o dos abrir y cerrar de ojos- …Al escuchar que alguien se acercaba, saltó ágilmente a la cama acomodándose como hace unos momentos estaba, después abrieron la puerta, suspiro aliviada, era su _madre _de vuelta, llevando consigo en sus manos un vaso con espeso liquido rojo.

_ ¿emm? ¿Y eso?_ preguntó algo sorprendida, ¿_de donde habrá conseguido esa sangre?_

La pelinegra suspiró, al haber escuchado esa tonta pregunta, pero aun así contestó_ Pues sangre que mas podría ser_

La pelinaranja la miró con desagrado, sabia lo que pensaba_ ya lo se, solo que me parece raro que la hallas conseguido de manera rápida_ la chica espero por la respuesta, pero esta solo camino hacia la cama, y deposito el vaso en sus manos, estaba tibia, se miraron fijamente como 5 minutos.

La señora de unos largos tirabuzones, al ver que no tomaba ni habla, rompió ese silencio incomodo. _y…. ¿Qué esperas para beberla?_

La joven de ojos color rosa miró atentamente el líquido de su vaso, para luego alzar su vista y decir_ Okasan, ¿me puedes dejar descansar?, apuesto que son las 1 de la mañana._

La mujer la vio y se sorprendió un poco -recordaba cuando estaba con ella solo dormía 3horas diarias- al parecer sus horas de descanso aumentaban_ esta bien vendré a las 6, ni mas ni menos, pero te tomas todo lo que contiene el vaso_ terminando de decir esto, le dio un _cálido_ ósculo en la frente, para luego girarse y dar un pequeño soplido, apagando todas las velas de golpe, e irse, dejándola completamente sola y oscura habitación.

**[….]**

Ya harta de estar acostada -dos horas y media- viendo el techo, le había engañado a su mama, que necesariamente tenía que descansar, pero solo quería deshacerse de ella por unas horas para así curiosear el castillo, dicho y hecho, despojó las sábanas que la tenían acurrucada, caminó sin duda alguna hacia la puerta, abrió delicadamente, se detuvo para así agudizar sus cinco sentidos, y el **sexto** también, sintiendo que no había moros en la costa, salió con su andar de bailarina, para luego darse cuenta que se encontraba descalza y con un vestido suelto color rosa, se quedó pensativa por un momento, luego levantó sus hombros como una señal de.._ "y que importa"_

Paseando por todo el palacio y entrando en cada habitación, se encontraba a humanos durmiendo plácidamente…

-"_tan grande palacio, y nada con que divertirse"- _pensó, ya aburrida la chica

En uno de tantos cuartos, percibió un aroma tan deliciosamente provocativo para ella, hasta podía sentir que se le hacia agua la boca…..sin dudar… invadió el interior de esa pieza, se detuvo y observó fijamente a un joven que dormía con tranquilidad en su cama, sin saber porque tenia tantos deseos de…. Acercarse a él…..acariciarlo….besar su cuello…. Incrustar sus dientes y…Saborear su sangre que tanto la llamaba a gritos.

Se sorprendió al ver que su cuerpo se había movido a voluntad propia, yacía a lado de su cama, arrodillada sintiendo muy cerca su respiración. Tragó saliva fuertemente, jamás de los jamases, en su larga vida había sentido intensamente deseos de beber sangre, ¿porque ahora lo haría?, llenando su cabeza con muchas preguntas que nadie respondería, eso la frustraba totalmente.

Aguantando la respiración, siguió mirando aquel muchacho, otra vez sintió esas ganas de _morderlo, _para no hacerlo piñizcó fuertemente sus mejillas, distrayéndose en ese dolor.

_**media hora **_**Después **

Terminando de batallar con su _lado salvaje_, el que le gustaba _chupar_ y matar sádicamente a gente, decidió irse de una buena vez -antes de caer en la tentación- dándole una última miradita al joven, notó como cambiaba su rostro, de una tranquila a una de dolor, una lagrima salía de su bellos ojos, sintió la necesidad de quedarse un poco más, al parecer estaba viviendo una pesadilla.

[FLASHBACK]

_En una noche fría, un padre se encontraba velando el sueño de su hija, ya que nunca podía dormir pasaba todas sus noches cuidándola de manera celosa, mientras que su esposa solo veía esa escena tan conmovedora._

__es tan preciosa cuando duerme, solo de imaginar que me la quitarían algún día, hace que mi _**"sangre**_" hierva de cólera_

__eres como todo un padre celoso_ decía soltando unas leves carcajadas para no despertar a su niña._

_Antes que pudiera responder, la cría de un año empezó a moverse de manera inquieta en su cama, preocupando a su Taita, la única solución que se le ocurría era acariciarla cariñosamente sus cabellos y depositar un beso en su frente, calmándola, de que todo lo que estaba pasando era una pesadilla, algo que posiblemente __**no pasará…**__En efecto funcionó la nenita dormía serenamente como si nada hubiera pasado. _

__ sobre mi cadáver me arrebataran a __**mi**__**niña**__ bonita_ jurándose a si mismo y acentuando mi niña. Su esposa pasó sus delicados brazos a través del cuello de aquel vampirito celoso, tranquilizándolo de ese pensamiento exagerado. Y pensó: "todo padre no quiere que la niña de sus ojos se vaya de su lado"_

_[FIN FLASBACK]_

Sin más espera,_ lo hizo, _acarició sus cabellos y dio un beso en su mejilla tiernamente, y… _funcionó _se había tranquilizado y esbozó una sonrisa, la pelinaranja sonrió amenamente, al ver que lo que su querido padre le había enseñado resultaba, pero no solo sintió eso -como si le hubieran propinado un golpe muy fuerte en lado derecho de su pecho- llevándose automáticamente su mano a su corazón, latía descontrolado de lo normal.

**[…..]**

Sintiendo una desesperación de salvar a sus seres queridos, pero nada podía hacer. El corría y corría lo más rápido que podía, gritaba hasta quedarse sin voz, nunca los alcanzaba y ni siquiera se paraban a ver atrás, _¿porque no se detenían? _

De tanto correr, cayendo de manera violenta, sentía como sus rodillas, mejillas, brazos, raspaban el piso, incorporándose lo más veloz que podía, viendo salir de manera apresurada la sangre y una vez mas correr a tras de ellos. Y así presenciando nuevamente ese asesinato a sangre fría…saliéndole gotitas saladas, resbalando y ardiendo en sus mejillas adoloridas…..

Sabia que debía decirles pero fue muy _cobarde_, miedoso, estúpido…_todos los insultos que había escuchado se los merecía_…desde ese día sintió un gran peso de culpabilidad en sus hombros, aparentando ser feliz a los ojos de los demás.

- _¡Quiero despertar! ¡Sáquenme de aquí!- gritó, los asesinos dejando los cuerpos inertes de sus victimas se dirigieron a el, sus piernas tambalearon, uno de ellos lo golpeó para luego cogerle fuertemente su hombro y hacer que se arrodillase ante ellos, mientras que el otro tenia un afilado cuchillo acercándose peligrosamente a su cuello, cerró fuertemente los ojos esperando su final….._

_Pero no sintió nada, solo sintió que alguien le había acariciado sus cabellos y dado tiernamente un beso, frio pero a la vez cálido, sin abrir los ojos, tocó su mejilla, respiró profundamente, rezaba que aquella persona estuviera enfrente de el…_

Levantó sus párpados lentamente, se hallaba solo en su oscura habitación, inhaló un poco de aire para llenar sus pulmones, percibió un aroma diferente, no era el de Katrina, y mucho menos de sus hermanos. Alguien había entrado sin su permiso en su pieza, pero ¿quien?

Cuantas veces les había dicho a las sirvientas que no entrase a molestarlo, amenazándolas que si entraban la 5ta vez, las castigaría severamente, viendo que ya no podía conciliar el sueño decidió ir a visitar a sus queridas _mascotas, _y en el camino pensar que_ castigo _les daría a sus criadas_. _

Pasando la sala principal, vio el reloj, marcaba las 4:00 de la mañana, era un record, cada día descansaba menos. Siguió caminando, llegando a su destino, penetró con pasos seguros el lugar, siempre permanecía iluminado x las velas, pero vio algo que lo hizo parar en seco, jamás se imagino que se iba a encontrar con aquella persona, a esta hora de la madrugada…

* * *

><p>-Bueno TAITA significa papa<p>

-desiderio di dolci jejeje no recuerdo: creo k s** dulce deseo **en italiano_._

-¿Les gusta los vampiritos? …A MI SIIII. Sobretodo los que son celosos XD…..Como andaba viendo una peli de estos, se m ocurrio hacerlo :D.

Tratare que el siguiente sea de miyako o Kaoru noc, según mi mente me lo permita XP

bueno leyeron el otro el pekeñito mensajito:

se los dijo mas cortito "estare en semana de aportes asi que no podre escribir y subir rapido, lo bueno que en ese corto tiempo andare pensando en el siguiente capi "

recuerden no me odien/maten, es culpa del cole, no mia XD

Xaito nos leemos en el otro chapter

Cuídense XOXO


End file.
